Traditional methods of labeling and identifying various documents include applying visible marks on the documents. For instance, the legal, medical, and business fields, often use Bates numbering to mark legal documents. The use of traditional visible inks to mark documents may result in overprinting important and sensitive information. For examples handwritten notes in the margins of documents may be overprinted by the labels and may no longer be legible.